moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
MovieStar MSP
MovieStar MSP was a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). She was level 30 (Headline MovieStar). About MovieStar MSP initially gained her fame through being one of the main characters in Lentävä's movie, "Joulukalenteri" (Advent calendar), in 2011, but by 2012 she'd created a name for herself through her own movies and VIP packs. MovieStar MSP mostly made random artbooks. Her most loved artbook was "Kesäloma vs koulu" (Summer vacation vs school) with over 1,000 loves. She quit in 2017. She was locked out forever at some point in late 2017 or early 2018, presumably due to inactivity. No specific reason was given by MovieStarPlanet and no explanation on why specifically her. She recreated the account with the username "MovieStar MSPVampyyri" in May 2018, where she uploads her former account's looks and pets as photos. This account is currently level 11 (Liked Star) and is best friends with MovieStar's old best friends Lentävä, Pinkki-fani 100 and Bree Tanner joka elää and dating Jani-Petteri!!!!. For ten days, the new account made artbooks of years, counting backwards from 2012 until 2013. Usual Appearance and Style MovieStar MSP had cherry red lips, bright blue eyes, and a light tan skin tone. She was wearing Gryffindor clothes and had red-ish hair when she was locked out. She had many different styles and usually wore a specific look for each month every year, along with a Halloween look and a New Year look. The looks were mainly based on 2012 VIP packs, although her looks for January and June were custom as January 2012 had no VIP pack and she used the birthday pack from June 2012 for November. MovieStar MSP also had a look for the London 2012 Summer Olympics, and she wore Brazilian clothes during the 2014 FIFA World Cup and Rio 2016 Olympics. This look has been uploaded as a photo by Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog and the photo is as a replacement for the account MovieStar MSP in later World Cups, starting with the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Additionally, she had looks based on popular characters, such as Katniss from The Hunger Games and Anna from Frozen. Her most loved look was "Timantti 1 lookki" (Diamond 1 look) with around 180 loves as of 2015. MovieStar MSPVampyyri has pale skin, green eyes bought from the Beauty Clinic and dark red lips. The new account has mainly blonde hair and green clothes. Her only current looks are a rare look, consisting of non-VIP clothes from the 2018 rare week, and a Brazil look. Movies MovieStar MSP's movies were mainly movie series, most of which were discontinued, but she made some short movies, too. Her first series included one focusing on her and her boyfriend, Jani-Petteri!!!!, set during the 2012 apocalypse. Another early series, "Twilight - Haukotus" (meaning yawn, similar to "Houkutus", the official Finnish title of Twilight), based on the Twilight series and starring Pinkki-fani 100. Both series started in 2012 and were discontinued early on. Her most watched movie was "MSP Putous 2013 jakso 1" with around 1,000 views. This movie was part of a series based on a Finnish sketch comedy show of the same name. This was the only series MovieStar MSP finished. Her last attempt at making an ongoing movie series was in 2015 with "Paluu nykyaikaan?" (Back to the Present?), starring her, Bree Tanner joka elää, Solefiina and Joulutontun ilo. This series was discontinued after six parts. The idea of the series was later reused in the 2016 Scratch project "To the Future" by TheLuckOfTheClaw. The movie series was later remade by MovieStar MSPVampyyri, although not as much effort was put into the remake and it was discontinued after four parts. MovieStar MSPVampyyri has only been on the mobile version. Besides the remake series, she made a movie explaining why movies made on the mobile version are worse than ones made on the PC version. Trivia *MovieStar MSP had up to 10 best friends at once, although only 3 were shown on her profile. *MovieStar MSP is one of the few users to change their username. MovieStar MSP was originally called "MSP tyyppi". (The word "tyyppi" can be used to refer to a person.) *MovieStar MSP had 18 pets. **17 of her pets were retired pets or boonies. **Her first pet, Jouluinen boonie (the pet from the Christmas VIP pack 2011) was level 10 and in the top 14 pets in Finnish MSP. **MovieStar MSPVampyyri has two pets, which are new Boonies resembling retired Boonies. They are banned after two pets owned by the original MovieStar MSP. *In 2013, MovieStar MSP bought the Safer Internet Day 2013 T-shirt in every color but later she gave away every shirt except the white one. *Before MovieStar MSP decided to use that account, she had made many "weekly users" which she deleted after they reached level 3, but before deleting them, she gave everything they had to the "next weekly user". She decided to quit making "weekly users" because they couldn't reach level 3 fast enough and decided to do one user to represent every style. The last weekly user gave everything to MovieStar MSP. *Some people mistook her for a moderator even though she wasn't and never claimed to be one. *MovieStar MSP's room had almost 20,000 loves, which made it one of the top 21 most loved rooms in Finnish MSP as of 2015. *She had a club called "Arvoitus klubi" (Riddle club) that had around 50 members. *She was a VIP member for a year 3 times. Besides that, she also got 11 StarCoin packs and at least one shorter VIP membership. *She was a Celeb for a long time, before she lost her Celeb status in the spring of 2016. *Her profile is very hidden and can only be accessed through the gifts section by an account that has received a gift from her or given a gift to her. Most material from her profile is gone, but her picture (which has later been turned right side up and re-uploaded by MovieStar MSPVampyyri) can be found. Gallery MovieStar MSP-Look01.png MovieStar MSP-Look02.png MovieStar MSP-Look03.png MovieStar MSP-Look04.png MovieStar MSP-Look05.png MovieStar MSP-Look06.png MovieStar MSP-Look07.png MovieStar MSP-Look08.png MovieStar MSP-Look09.png MovieStar MSP-Look10.png MovieStar MSP-MainPage.png MovieStar MSP-BioPage.png MovieStar MSP-Awards1.png MovieStar MSP-Awards2.png MovieStar MSP-Awards3.png MovieStar MSP-Awards4.png Category:Level 30 Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:FI Category:Judge